


First

by mourninghope (orphan_account)



Series: Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek is Derek, Derek is an alpha, Knotting, M/M, Scott is Conflicted, Scott is a beta, Stiles is 17, Stiles is a late bloomer, Stiles is an omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourninghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At seventeen, in the middle of an English lecture, Stiles goes into his First heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic. Be gentle!

A shiver crawled down Stiles’ spine, his skin twitching with it, and he pulled his red hoody closer, hunching into his seat. The lecture hall, normally kept at a comfortable 72 degrees, suddenly felt as cold as the walk-in at the café where he worked. Zipping up the hoody, he leaned forward and fumbled the cap off his pen before flipping to a blank page in his notebook. “Hey, Scottie? Is it cold in here,” he asked in a whisper, flicking his eyes toward his best friend.

“Naw. Feels the same as alwa-,” Scott trailed off, nostrils flaring wide. “Dude, Stiles. Do you feel okay? I mean, you’re kinda flushed. And you smell,” Scott paused, dragging in another deep breath through his nose. “Sweeter.”

“Huh?” Squirming, Stiles turned just slightly in his seat, knee knocking against the beta’s, the contact making his dick jump. Swallowing a whimper, Stiles pressed his knee more tightly to Scott’s.

“I said,” the other whispered, “that you smell sweeter. Like, your scent’s changed.”

“Huh. I dunno but I’m suddenly really cold. Maybe I’m coming down with something.” Shrugging, Stiles turned his attention back to the front of the room and hooked his foot around Scott’s ankle. The contact was soothing, despite the way his dick was twitching in his jeans.

Frowning, Scott shifted his chair closer so that their legs were pressed together from knee to hip and focused on the alpha female at the front of the hall. He couldn’t stop himself from dragging in another breath through his nose so that the sweet scent of his best friend lingered; he could almost taste it on the back of his tongue and it made his body tighten hungrily. 

“Uh, Stiles? Maybe we should get out of here,” he murmured halfway through the advanced English comp lecture, his eyes flicking to the big alpha jock leaning towards Stiles on the left. The alpha’s irises were glowing red beneath lowered lashes as he dragged in a huge lungful of the omega’s ripening scent. Even the professor at the front of the room seemed riveted, her attention focused solely on Scott’s best friend, even as she continued the lecture, a hint of a growl underlying her words.

Nodding, lower lip caught between his teeth, Stiles quickly scooped up his notebook and bag. “Um. Y-yeah. Dude! Do you mind?” Flailing, Stiles whapped the alpha on his left with his notebook as he stood, crowding back against Scott, who wrapped a firm arm around the smaller man’s waist and pulled him out of the aisle. 

He kept Stiles close as they moved down the hall, pressing the omega tightly into his side. “C’mon. I need to get you to the SMC. Fast,” he added, noting the way every alpha they passed locked their eyes on Stiles as they passed. 

“I dunno if I can walk that far, dude,” Stiles admitted, stumbling as a steady, subvocal whine built in his throat. 

Stiles' face was flushed red, sweat beading along his hairline to slide down the sleek planes of his face and a buzzing, burning itch was building beneath his skin. He tugged at the collar of his t-shirt, jerking it away from his throat with enough force to pop the stitching on the seam at the side. Scott’s hand slid beneath the hem, ghosting over Stiles’ hip to press, cool and soothing, against the other’s waist, fingers splayed wide. “You’re burning up, man,” Scott growled, eyes flashing blue as he tucked his pinky into the waistband of Stiles’ jeans, grazing his hip bone. 

“I uh…” Stiles sucked in a hard breath and pressed his hand over Scott’s. “Fuck! Scottie… I. I um… I think I’m going into heat,” he admitted, voice cracking.

“No shit, Sherlock. It’s all I can do to keep my hand where it is. You’re ripe. I think it kinda escalated quickly.” Breathing easier once they stepped outside, Scott paused, dragging Stiles tightly to him and fished his freehand in his friend’s pocket to dig out his keys. “Where’d you park?”

“R-r-r…” Exhaling explosively, Stiles shoved his face into Scott’s collar bone and curled his fingers in the beta’s shirt. 

“Reserved.” Nodding sharply, Scott jerked into motion, dragging Stiles along with him. “SMC. SMC. SMC.” The hand on Stiles’ waist shifted, three fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his jeans to glide over the scalding hot jut of Stiles’ hip. 

“Scottie,” Stiles whined, his ass clenching as the first pulse of slick eased from his ass. “You…I….Fuck!’ Flailing, the omega pulled away and stumbled towards his jeep, fumbling open the door and crawling in to sprawl in the passenger seat as Scott stalked, stiff and angry around to the driver’s side.

Once inside the jeep, Scott leaned over and pressed his nose against the warm, wet divot behind Stiles’ ear as he buckled the other’s seatbelt. A low growl trickled between the beta’s lips and he flicked his tongue, just once, against the sweet spot, smirking as Stiles’ jerked and whined. Pulling away reluctantly, Scott got the jeep started and pulled out of the spot with a squeal of rubber and awkwardly ground gears. 

“Sorry. Sorry, man. You okay? I mean, of course you’re not. You’re in heat. First. First heat. Fuck!” His hands clutched at the wheel, the skin of his knuckles fading white as Stiles squirmed against the ancient vinyl seat, pressing his feet hard into the floor boards. “What the hell were you thinking? Did you think you weren’t going to heat? Like ever? Why aren’t you on suppressants? Do you know how many alphas attend the university? Are in your classes? They can barely keep their eyes off of you as it is!” Scott snarled but kept his eyes on the road. His nose wrinkled and his lips pulled back from his teeth as Stiles’ scent thickened again; he could almost taste it on the back of his tongue, rich and warm and sweet, like the best apple pie with just a hint of cinnamon spice. 

“You smell so fucking good, Stiles,” Scott spit out between clenched teeth; one hand slipped from the wheel to settle high up on Stiles’ thigh, massaging the tense, twitching muscle. “If I were an alpha we wouldn’t have made it to the jeep. We wouldn’t be heading to the SMC. Why the hell is it on the farthest end of the campus?” His hand crept to the right, palming Stiles’ thick little omega cock; it jumped against his palm and Stiles’ let out a low, needy moan, pressing up into the touch. 

“Scottie!” Curling his claws into his own thigh, his wrist hot and flushed against Scott’s, Stiles quickly rolled down the window and gripped the roof of the jeep, metal buckling beneath the tips of his fingers. “A-alm-most…Almost there,” Stiles whispered thickly, rolling his hips up again and again as Scott’s fingers curled around him through his jeans.

“So hot. This is so fucking wrong, Stiles… Why didn’t you just ask me for cash, ya dumbass? Or your dad,” Scott asked, taking the turn into the Center’s drive without slowing so he didn’t have to downshift, didn’t have to take his hand off the thick meat of his best friend’s dick. 

“Slow down,” Stiles gasped, scrabbling to downshift the jeep as Scott obeyed, his hips still jerking up against the other’s hand. “P-park… We gotta… I gotta… Scott, I gotta go or… Fuck!” He yelped high and wild as the beta jerked him through his pants, thumb pressing hard to the little slit at the tip as Stiles’ spilled inside his pants, jeans darkening. The omega all but fell out of the jeep once he managed to get the door opened and only Scott’s hand catching the back of his t-shirt kept him upright. “Scottie… I love you. You gotta go. Kira,” he panted, pulling away to weave his way almost drunkenly towards the center doors. 

Snarling, Scott slammed his palms against the steering wheel before leaning over to jerk the passenger side door closed. Sinking back against the seat, Scott closed his eyes and brought his right hand up to his nose, tongue flicking out against the tip of his fingers. “Fuck. Stiles,” he whispered, lapping the sweet, sticky taste from his skin. 

He was still sitting there twenty minutes later, dazed and confused and still achingly hard, tears in his eyes. Reluctantly, he pulled his phone from his pocket and thumbed through his contact list. He dialed the only alpha he trusted, the only alpha Stiles trusted. “H-hey,” he rasped before clearing his throat roughly. “Derek, uh, we need your help.” 

_“What’s going on Scott? You okay?”_

“Um, not really but, this isn’t about me. Uh, it’s about Stiles. He, uh, he…”

_“What’s going on,” the alpha growled, his voice thrumming with power that could be felt even across the phone line.._

Scott cowered in the seat, shoulders hunching. “Stiles is in heat. He’s in heat and I just dropped him at the Student Medical Center, but um, Derek, it’s his First.” 

_“You have got to be kidding me.” Derek groaned. “And you’re calling me why?”_

“Because you’re the only alpha he trusts,” the beta suggested, voice soft and cautious. “Because I can’t help him, no matter how badly I want to. It’s his First, Derek.”

_“What do you mean, his First? He’s seventeen fucking years old, Scott, it can’t be his first!”_

“Since when does Stiles do anything normally,” the beta retorted, voice hot and tight. “Just get here! His fever’s already too high and he’s hella responsive! Get here before they have to bring in someone else!”

_Derek snarled at that, the sound echoing. “I’m on my way.”_

“Fuck,” Scott said weakly, dropping the phone onto the seat beside him. He shifted in the seat, palming his cock and willing it into submission. Stiles’ scent lingered in the vehicle and the bed dragged in another lungful of the sinfully delicious aroma before rolling both windows down before putting the jeep into gear and pulling out of the lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter before the fun stuff begins. My goal is to write the next bit over the next couple days and post either Saturday or Sunday.

“Problems,” Peter asked, arching a brow as he settled against the wall beside the door, arms folded across his chest.

Snarling, Derek grabbed his coat and keys. “You could say that.” Derek furrowed his heavy brows and yanked open the loft door, elbowing his uncle in the process. “Keep an eye on things. Get in touch with Scott if you need anything or anything fucked up happens. I’m going to be out of contact for a while.” 

“And just how long is a while?” Smirking, Peter pushed away from the wall and caught the sleeve of his nephew’s jacket, his nostrils flaring. “And what has you in such a stink?” 

“Don’t even fucking ask, Peter,” Derek mutters, shrugging out of his uncle’s grasp. 

“I believe, nephew mine, that I already did,” he drawls. “You smell… Anticipatory. Anxious, even.”

Shoulders sagging, Derek turned to squarely face the elder Hale, face set in hard lines. “It’s Stiles.”

“Well that explains the anxiousness. Who did the boy piss off now?”

“Me!” Derek blew out a hard breath and curled his fingers tightly around his keys. “He just… Fuck, Peter. Did you know the kid’s an omega?”

Laughing, Peter slung an arm around Derek’s shoulder, turning him back towards the door. “Interesting but what does that have to do with you, hmm?” Peter smirked at the rising scent of Derek’s frustration. “And Scott called you, why? Surely the beta’s got enough knot to satisfy the boy.” 

Shoulders hunching, Derek slipped out from beneath his uncle’s arm and strode from the loft. “It’s his First,” he rumbled over his shoulder, snarling when Peter burst into laughter. 

Twenty minutes later, Derek slid his Camaro into a spot near the SMC doors. Killing the engine, the alpha vigorously rubbed his palms against his thighs before getting out of the car and slamming the door with far more force than necessary. He stalked into the center, a low, nearly feral snarl building in his chest at the sweet, apple pie scent permeating the lobby. 

The nurse on duty quickly blocked his path, arching a brow at the alpha, her nose wrinkling at the pungent scent beginning to waft from his body. “I’m guessing you’re here for Mr. Stilinski,” she said, shifting her weight as Derek leaned around her to once again block his path. At his grunt of acknowledgement she offered a bright smile. “Name?”

Derek blinked at her, brows drawing down. “Uh.”

“Your name, please. I can’t just let you back to the heat room without verifying with Mr. Stilinski that you’re allowed.” Her hand settled on his chest as he attempted to push passed her and she allowed a hint of wolf to crawl to the surface, turning her blue eyes, a glowing crimson. 

“Derek. Hale. Derek Hale,” he rasped, voice thick as his own eyes began to glow. 

“Very good, Alpha Hale. Now, why don’t you go sit down while I check with Mr. Stilinski, okay?” She nodded towards a plush chair before turning her back on the very large alpha male and headed towards the doors that lead deeper into the center. 

Derek regarded the yellow plastic chairs, snarl tugging at his lips and opted to pace instead, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

“You’re a very lucky, alpha,” he nurse said a moment later. “He’s a beautiful…” She trailed off at the look Derek leveled her direction, his brows pulled tight, and fangs peeking between his slightly parted lips. “This way, please,” she intoned, head tipped just slightly to one side, eyes downcast as she avoided meeting the male’s gaze and turned to lead him to Stiles. 

Following behind the nurse, Derek shrugged out of his jacket and took several deep breaths through his mouth, willing his wolf away from the surface. Jacket tucked beneath one arm, Derek ran his hand through his hair, eyes locked on the solid door the nurse paused in front of. There was a clipboard hanging alongside it and Derek scanned it quickly, the words Stilinski and First jumping out at him like an accusation. “How the fuck do I get into these situations,” he mumbled, shaking his head at the woman’s inquiring look. 

“The door will lock behind you but can be opened from inside. If there is an emergency, there is a call button beside the bed. Otherwise, there is a minifridge stocked with enough water to last you three days. Please make sure you keep both yourself and Mr. Stilinski hydrated.” Nodding decisively, she keyed in the unlock code and pushed open the door, coughing to cover her reaction to the heavy scent suddenly filling the hallway. “Have fun, Mr. Hale.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek arrives at the SMC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy! Here there be smut! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who gave kudos or messaged me! Ya'll rock!

Derek slipped quickly through the door and leaned back against it as it closed, his eyes scanning the small room and locking onto the teen where he sprawled, loose limbed and twitching across the bed. The omega looked ready to crawl out of his flushed, sweat slicked skin; little tremors ran through his gangly limbs and fluttered across his flawless skin. Stiles’ eyes glowed rich and amber beneath the dark fan of his lashes and his lips were parted on a long, moaning sigh as he shifted restlessly against the white sheets.

Derek’s breath came fast and hard; drawn in through his nose and pushed out roughly through his mouth as he pulled the scent of Stiles’ heat deep into his lungs. Shoving away from the door, the alpha dropped his coat and pulled off his t-shirt, growling as Stiles was blocked, briefly, from his view.   
“I. Absolutely. Cannot. Believe. You.” The words were punched from Derek’s gut, guttural and heavy as he paced towards the bed, fingers working at his belt buckle. He paused, fingers clenching around the leather as Stiles’ whined, rolling his head towards the alpha as his tongue darted out to moisten his lush lower lip.

“Sourwolf?” Shaking, Stiles hauled himself upright, pressing himself into the corner where the head of the bed met the wall. “I… What… How?”  
Snorting, Derek unclenched his fingers and slowed his shaking hands as he worked the belt through the loops on his jeans. “Scott,” he muttered, brows rising. With a shake of his head, he stepped closer to the bed, eyes never leaving Stiles’. The buckle hit the floor with a clatter, the supple leather slithering through his fingers as he let it go to work on opening the button fly and ease the pressure on his cock.   
“You, uh. You didn’t have to come.” Stiles’ voice was husky as he stammered over the words. He drew his knees to his chest, curling his arms around them and swallowed hard when Derek’s eyes dropped to the shadow between them. He resisted crossing his ankles as the alpha stared, watching the light catch and shine on the slick that eased from the teen’s puffy hole. 

“Yeah. I did. It was me or Peter,” Derek groused, easing his pants down his long legs, smiling just slightly as Stiles’ eyes locked on the thick, heavy jut of his cock, the knot a barely seen promise at the broad base. 

Stiles licked his lips and tore his eyes away, staring down at his own upraised knees. “Okay, so, yeah. You. I… Derek, you don’t have to do this. I’m fine. I swear. It’s not as bad as it was.” He blinked rapidly and tossed his head, shaking perspiration from his lashes.

“Maybe I want to. Maybe all that stopped me before was the fact that I thought you were a beta. Or maybe it was the fact that I thought you were fucking, Scott!” Growling, Derek crowded close to the bed, his knees pressing against the cool cotton. He snapped out a hand causing the omega to flinch backwards.

Stiles let out a shuddering sigh when the alpha’s fingers skimmed his cheek and slipped back to cradle his head, thumb stroking the pulse point just beneath his ear. He leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed, scent thickening and the growl rumbling in Derek’s chest softened as the alpha stroked his thumb against the pulse hammering in the hollow beneath Stiles’ ear. 

Slowly, Stiles shifted to his knees and Derek’s hand slid to cup the back of his head, drawing him closer as the alpha slipped one knee up, onto the bed. “Why didn’t you tell me,” Derek asked, his nostrils flaring wide as he leaned down to press his face into the crook of the omega’s neck.  
“Y-yeah, ‘cause,” Stiles swallowed hard, throat clicking, “oh, by the way, I could go into heat at any time, is just something one brings up in casual conversation. Or… Or even ever, especially when you were like slamming me into walls and shit.” He tips his head back, baring his throat to Derek as the alpha nuzzles closer, getting both knees up onto the bed, his other hand curling over Stiles’ shoulder before stroking down the other’s arm in apology.

Breathing in the omega’s scent, pulled another low, rolling growl out of Derek’s chest and he flicked his tongue out against the sweat soaked skin, drawing the moisture into his mouth before nipping, gently, at Stiles’ neck, teeth scraping over his pulse. Groaning, the alpha slipped the hand cradling Stiles’ head down, ghosting along his neck to settle between his shoulder blades as the other caught the teen’s hip, yanking him flush against the man’s body before sliding down one slim thigh, fingers massaging the pale flesh. “So good. You taste, so fucking good,” the alpha panted.

“D-d…Derek!” Gasping, Stiles’ clutched at Derek’s shoulders, claws pricking the alpha’s skin, drawing tiny beads of blood to the surface, before allowing the alpha to stretch him out on the sheets. Derek curled his body over the omega’s, lips skimming from his throat to the corner of his mouth. Hovering above the teen, Derek pressed a chaste kiss to Stiles’ slack lips and groaned at the flavor, all apple sweetness and cinnamon spice.

“Tell me what you want,” Derek rasped before pressing another kiss to Stiles’ pink, wet mouth. He nipped the full lower lip then drew it between his teeth, releasing it slowly, reluctantly, when Stiles gasped.

“Just…” Stiles’ dug his claws in a little harder and pulled, trying to tug the bigger male down. “Just get me through this… Then, th-then we’ll talk,” he stammered.

“No. We need to talk now.” Derek whispered the words as he drew away, hissing as Stiles’ claws dug little furrows into his shoulders. “I need to know how far to go. I need to know what you want. Do you want me just to get you through this heat? After this do things go back to how they were or…?” He trailed off, focusing on Stiles’ lips, unable to meet the omega’s lambent, honey-colored eyes. 

Stiles bit his lips. Surging upward he pressed his face into Derek’s neck, lips sliding up to the hollow behind the alpha’s ear where the pheromones were the heaviest; he licked tentatively at the spot then opened his mouth over the scalding patch of skin, suckling hard; every flick of his tongue drawing out more of the hormone. When Stiles scraped his teeth over the slightly swollen flesh, drawing blood, Derek sobbed and dropped his body onto the omega’s. Stiles’ opened his legs to cradle the other’s hips and held him close.

Gently fisting his hand in Stiles’ hair, Derek eased the omega back then used his handhold to arch the teen’s neck so he could close his lips over Stiles’ gland, suckling feverishly at his skin for a hot, stretched out moment before letting his wolf rise to the surface. With a roar that echoed through the tiny room, Derek bit down sharply and the coppery tang of the omega’s hormone rich blood burst into his mouth.

Moaning, Stiles writhed upward, grinding against the alpha, his chubby little cock nestling against the base of Derek’s pulsing thickness. Wetness gathered between them as Derek nursed at the wound on Stiles’ throat; with every lick of the alpha’s tongue, his thick, heavy cock pulsed, precum spilling in an almost steady stream from the tip to coat Stiles’ belly, giving the omega’s cock something to ease the friction. “Mine,” Derek whispered as he pressed their foreheads together, staring down into the omega’s eyes. “You’re mine, now.” 

Nodding, Stiles’ rubbed his nose against Derek’s. “Yours,” he agreed before licking his own blood from the alpha’s lips. Restlessly, Stiles rubbed his hands down Derek’s back, stroking the alpha’s slick skin. He whined, Derek nipping at his mouth and chin before rising to his knees between the omega’s splayed thighs.

Big hands slid down Stiles’ chest to gather the slick precum pooling on his belly. With hooded, glowing eyes, Derek curled his hand around Stiles’ cock, the tip just barely visible at the top of his clenched fist; he gave the omega two long pulls and Stiles’ choked on his own breath, back bowing as the pheromone rich pre in Derek’s hand soaked into his skin, wringing a fluidless climax out of him. 

Smirking, Derek flattened his hand and pressed Stiles’ little cock flush against his belly, rolling it beneath his palm before allowing his hand to slip lower; he cradled and rolled the omega’s barely there balls, growling softly when Stiles’ tried to bat his hand away. “You’re mine, Stiles. Let me get you through this. I know what you need, I do, baby. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Stiles whined, drawing the word out as Derek’s fingers dipped lower. A hard, wracking shudder worked its way down the omega’s frame as Derek stroked a single, thick finger over his puffy, dripping little hole. “Oh, God! Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God! Derek! Please!” Stiles panted out the words, fingers scrabbling against the sheets as he pressed his heels tight to the bed and raised his hips. 

“Shh. I’ve got you.” The smirk softened to a smile and Derek drew back, helping the gangly, shaking omega roll to his knees. Bracketing the smaller wolf’s body, Derek pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before pressing Stiles’ upper body tight to the bed. “Stay just like this,” he whispered, trailing kisses down the omega’s spine, pausing to suckle each and every vertebrae. When he reached the perfect swell of Stiles’ ass, Derek paused, palming the firm flesh, his thumbs curling towards the center. He laid his cheek against one round globe, staring in fascination as he sunk first one and then the other thumb into the dripping omega’s body; a low, contented rumble rolled through his chest at the little, hiccupping sounds the omega made.

When Stiles rolled his hips, Derek pulled his ass open and pressed his lips there, bathing the overheated flesh with long, slow strokes of his broad tongue.   
He nipped the swollen, tender skin, then pushed his tongue as deep as he could. Derek’s nose nestled into the little divot just above Stiles’ hole and he drank the omega down, tongue curling and drawing the sweet slick out before questing for more. Every lick, dragged another new sound out of the omega and Derek grinned against his flesh. 

Finally, when Stiles’ was a raw, mewling mess beneath him, Derek drew back and rubbed slow, soothing circles on the narrow hips. “I’m going to fuck you now, baby,” Derek promised, curling his body over the omega’s again. Gripping the base of his cock, the alpha pressed the still leaking head against Stiles’ sweet little hole, circling it until the omega went boneless, held up on his knees only by the firm grip Derek had on his hip. Derek pressed his face into the wet flesh between Stiles’ shoulder blades, his lips caught between his teeth as he worked the swollen head of his dick into the omega’s tightness. Inch by slow inch, he sank deeper and with every inch Stiles’ channel fluttered and squeezed, the omega keening incessantly. Suddenly, the alpha bottomed out, the thick swelling of his knot, resting against the slick rim of Stiles’ hole. 

“This time… This time it’s gonna be quick, baby,” Derek rasped, body tensing. “I can’t wait. I’m gonna knot you now.” Scruffing the back of Stiles’ neck with his teeth, Derek eased his cock out of the panting omega and then slammed home with brutal efficiency; his knot popped through the tight, swollen ring of muscle and Stiles’ body clenched down around the base, tying them together. Derek snarled against the flesh in his mouth and his big hands clutched at Stiles’ hips, holding him as still as possible as the omega writhed, and each pulse of the alpha’s knot inside his body pushed his pleasure higher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude with Scott and Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I just do what the characters tell me! Thanks for all the kudos and comments! They keep me going and have kept me from getting actual school work done! 
> 
> If I haven't mentioned before, this is unbeta'd.

Scott sat, in the idling jeep, outside Kira’s dorm. Shortly after leaving the SMC parking lot, he’d pulled over and rolled up the windows, trapping the last of the apple pie and cinnamon scent. Sighing, he swiped his fingers through the drying slick on the passenger seat; he brought his fingers to his nose and inhaled deeply. Stiles had always smelled like apples and cinnamon but this was richer, heavier; he could almost taste it on the back of his tongue. 

The beta’s heart tripped an unsteady rhythm and he ground the heel of his other hand against his erection as he licked his best friend’s taste off his fingers. Fingers clean, he dropped his head back against the seat and killed the engine, eyes rolling to stare up at Kira’s window. “Stiles… Fuck! Okay, Scott. You can do this. Just go talk to her. Tell her what happened. It’ll be fine. She’ll understand. Of course she’ll understand, but will she kill me? That’s the question.” 

Climbing out of the jeep, Scott pocketed the keys and made his way up to the residence hall. Squaring his shoulders, he pushed his way into the lobby and grabbed the courtesy phone, dialing Kira’s room. “Hey. It’s me. Can I come up?” The door buzzes and Scott yanks it open as he hangs up the receiver.

Kira’s waiting in her open doorway, smiling brightly. “Hi!”

“Hey.” Scott’s voice is soft, his eyes locked on the floor. He flinches when Kira settles her slender hand on his arm and huffs out a soft, grumbling little growl of discontent.   
“C’mon, Scott. Get in here,” she says gently, pulling the beta into the room and closing the door. “What’s up,” she asks, frowning slightly as she pulls in his scent. “You smell confused and… You smell like Stiles. Like Stiles amped up on steroids, but still.” 

“He, uh… He went into heat. During class.” Scott pulls away, sitting on the edge of Kira’s bed. 

“Oh, shit! Is he okay?” She sits beside him and lays her head on his shoulder, nose wrinkling at the omega’s scent clinging to Scott’s skin. “Okay, better question. Are you okay?”

Scott scrubs a hand over his face, wiping away tears and rests his cheek on top of Kira’s head. “I’m really confused, Kira. Really fucking, confused. Stiles’ is my best friend; he’s been my best friend since kindergarten. But today? When I smelled him, I mean really smelled him?” The beta swallows hard, breath catching when Kira wraps her arm around his shoulders and scoots back, urging him to lay down with his head on her thigh.

“It’s okay,” she whispers, carding her fingers through his hair and blinking away tears of her own. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

“I dunno, Kira. I… I touched him. I put my hands on him and he was so warm and amazing.” Scott coughed roughly and rubbed his cheek against Kira’s leg. “How are you okay,” he asked softly as the fox-beta stroked his hair.

Shrugging, Kira curled over him, her hair brushing against his face. “Because I always kinda knew. The two of you orbit around each other; you’re always touching; you always smell like one another.”

“Huh. It’s his First. I called Derek, because I couldn’t be what he needed.” 

“Well that’s awkward,” she teased, voice tender. “Or not, given the way he orbits around the two of you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Derek/Stiles smut. Also, some feels.

Wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist, Derek pushed deep, his hips rolling as he tied Stiles for the second time in as many hours. Panting, he nuzzled his lips against the back of the other’s neck and lapped hungrily at the sweat damp flesh. Stiles’ trembled beneath him, his hips jerking with every pulse of the alpha’s cock. “I’ve got you,” Derek rumbled, sliding a hand down to Stiles’ and holding him close as he eased them onto their sides.

“So good. God, Derek, so good.” The words escaped Stiles’ lips on a whine and he pressed back tight against Derek, his smaller frame fitting neatly in the curve of the alpha’s body. 

“You don’t even know,” the alpha whispers, pressing kisses to the curve of Stiles’ cheek. He sweeps a broad hand down the omega’s abdomen, marveling at the way the teen’s muscles jump and bunch beneath his fingers. Derek pressed his palm flat over Stiles’ abdomen.

“Don’t know what,” Stiles’ asked, his voice rough as he splayed his hand over Derek’s, twining their fingers together.

“Nothing, baby. Get some sleep,” Derek rumbled, shifting his hips restlessly until the omega gasped and clenched his ass down hard around the knot locking them together. 

“Don’t move. Don’t think I can take it if you move, Der.”

Laughing, Derek brushed another kiss to Stiles’ cheek before pressing his face to the teen’s throat, teeth scraping over the new, shiny scar. “Your skin’s cooler. Get some rest while you can, baby.” 

Derek wakes to Stiles writhing in his arms, skin blistering hot and sweat soaked; the omega is mewling, pressing back against Derek’s softened dick, coating it with slick. The scent in the small room is overpowering, thick and cloying on the alpha’s tongue. Blinking sleep from his eyes, Derek eases Stiles to his back and leans up on one elbow. “Easy, baby. Easy. I’ve got you,” he murmurs, curling his fingers around the omega’s stubby little cock, jacking it slow and easy.

Shaking, Stiles grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, his hips pushing up against Derek’s hand. “More. Der, more, please,” he whined, tossing his head against the pillows.

“I’ll get you there, Stiles. I will,” the alpha promised, sliding down the bed. He stroked his tongue over the head of Stiles’ dick, then swallowed him down, oh so easily; his hand dipped lower, fingers gathering up the slick and cum leaking from his swollen little hole and pushing it back in, over and over again as he worked his mouth around Stiles’ cock.

The omega let go of the sheets and curled his fingers in the alpha’s hair, each hard pull of Derek’s mouth dragging a strangled cry from his throat. The sharp cry turned into a low, continuous whine as Derek pulled off Stiles’ cock and slipped his fingers free of the omega’s slick hole. 

“Derek?” Panting, Stiles watched Derek as the alpha settled on his knees between the omega’s widespread thighs; the omega’s eyes were wide, amber glowing in a thin ring around wide open pupils.

Big hands curled under Stiles’ thighs and gently lifted the omega, draping his legs over Derek’s spread knees. The alpha’s cock nestled between the omega’s ass cheeks, precum pulsing against the teen’s hole. “Hush, everything’s okay, love. I’ve got this,” he assured, pressing forward slowly, his hands on Stiles’ thighs, pulling the omega onto his cock. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. All I wanted, the first time I met you, was to get my hands on you. So. Fucking. Perfect,” he rasped, punctuating the words with a series of harsh, bone-jarring thrusts.

The omega is beyond words; his body is open and slick and hot, a greedy throbbing hole for his alpha’s cock. Stiles gazes up at Derek in wonder, his slim hands clinging to Derek’s forearms, fingers tangling in the dark hair there. He hooks his ankles around the alpha’s back, heels digging into Derek’s bunching, shifting ass.

“Drove me nuts you always smelling like Scott, neither of you smelling like me, like mine.” Derek bent low over Stiles’, hips jerking, his knot swelling, tugging at the stretched, sloppy rim of Stiles’ hole with every outward pull. Stiles keened again, eyes fluttering closed and Derek echoed the sound with a guttural growl as he slammed his body home, knot swelling, throbbing as he began to spill.

Derek again shifted them onto their sides; knotting face to face was always awkward, especially for a male omega. “I love you,” Derek whispered, his voice breaking on the last word. He held Stiles close, tangling their limbs together. 

Nosing into Derek’s throat, Stiles smiled, kissing the stubbled column. “Love you too, Der.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post heat conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I woke up this morning, all excited and got inundated with irritated messages. Not fun. Please, all I ask is that you let things play out. Don't make assumptions. But since I would like you to keep reading I'm going to post this short chapter now to hopefully clear up the one big thing.
> 
> Also, pretty sure I put in a tag that said Scott was conflicted? If not I'll try and remember to fix that. 
> 
> Also, this is a work in progress and so things may change, though not the thing this clears up.

“Hey, Dad.” Stiles coughs, clearing his throat; his voice is hoarse, scratchy from the three days spent locked in a room at the SMC with Derek Hale. Derek fucking Hale. 

“About damn time, Stiles! Where the hell have you been, son?” 

“Uh. ‘Bout that.” Flailing, Stiles threw himself into his desk chair and squeaked.

“Son? You alright?”

“I’ll be fine, Dad. So, uh, what are your thoughts on Derek Hale?” He pressed his toes into the floor and swiveled the chair from side to side.

“Stiles, why are you asking me about Derek Hale?”

“Um.” The teen rocked the chair back and fumbled a pencil off the desk, twiddling it between his thumbs. 

“Szczesny!”

“Okay! Jeez, Dad! I went through my First,” Stiles said in a rush, tripping over the words.

“Oh, holy hell… And?”

“So, I maybe, kinda sorta am mated.” 

“That son of a bitch!” 

Stiles winced at the sound of breaking glass. “You okay, Dad?”

John exhaled roughly. “Fine. I’m fine, Stiles. Just broke a glass. Are you okay? Really okay?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s weird and all but he was as gentle as he could be and he… He said some stuff that makes me think he’s wanted this for a while.” 

“Probably. He approached me when you were sixteen. I told him you were a beta and told him to stay the hell away from you.” 

Sputtering, the omega planted his feet firmly on the floor and activated the speaker phone function on his cell, laying it on the desk. “You what?”

“Listen, Stiles, I’m running late. I’m glad you’re okay but we’ll talk about this when you come home for break. Okay?”

“Yeah. Sure. Hey, one more thing! Has Melissa heard from Scott? It doesn’t look like he’s been in our room in days and he’s not answering my calls or texts.” Stiles sagged, propping his chin on his folded arms. 

“Scott’s okay. He’s actually at home, working through some things. Listen, kiddo, I love you but I’ve got to go. Call me tomorrow.” 

“Kay. Love you too, Dad.” The call disconnected and the omega turned his head to stare at the now black screen. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit, fuck!” Scooping up the phone, Stiles bounced to his feet, pausing long enough to grab his favorite red hoody before heading out of the dorm.

“Yo, Derek! Sourwolf, can you do me a favor,” he sing-songs into the phone as he slips into his jeep.

“Well hello to you too, love,” Derek says, a smile obvious in his voice.

“Hi.” Stiles sighed, voice gentling. “Sorry. Just really worried about my bestie. Y’know, after everything.” 

“Scott’s still not called you back?” 

“Um, nope!” Stiles popped the ‘p’ before snorting. “Though I did talk to my dad. Y’know, the long suffering Sherriff Stilinski?”

“You didn’t happen to have left the part about me marking you out, did you?”

“Honesty is always the best policy with, Dad. Like, always, dude! Why? And dude, I can hear your judgy eyebrows.”

“Oh, no reason, except that I’m on my way to Beacon Hills to collect a certain puppy and bring him back where he belongs. Also, I need to touch base with my realtor and see if she’s found us an apartment or house closer to school.”

“Really? You’re gonna go talk to your realtor about a place up here, grab Scottie and drag him back to school? Why, man?”

“Because I can’t stand the thought of being that far away from you and the puppy belongs with us. Not with us, with us but he’s family and you’ll be miserable without him. Plus the two of you really need to talk about the pheromone induced escapades the other day. ” 

“Huh.”

“Huh? Huh, what, Stiles?”

“You just said that Scott belongs with us. I’m a little fuzzy on the less physical aspects of my heat but I think I vaguely remember you saying something about it driving you nuts that I always smelled like Scottie and that neither of us smelled like yours.” Smirking, Stiles tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could drum his fingers against the steering wheel. 

“I may have said something like that,” Derek drawled slowly before laughing. “He’s your best friend, he should be pack. He should be ours. Mine. Whatever.”

“Huh. I am alpha, hear me roar, Der?”

Derek laughed softly. “Yeah. So. I’m going to let you go now, baby. I’m almost to the loft. I should be home in a couple days. Stick close to Isaac or Kira while I’m gone, okay?”

“Yeah, I guess I can do that. I love you and… I can’t wait for you to get… home.” 

“Love you too, baby,” Derek rumbles, the pleased growl thick beneath his voice.

“Huh.” Dropping the phone into the passenger seat, Stiles started the jeep and headed to the SMC for his post heat check-up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek picks up Scott and has a talk with Melissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a transitional chapter. Next up will be the long car ride back to school!

Derek, rapped three times on the McCall’s door and then waited, head canted to one side, brows pulled lower over his eyes as he listened to Scott and his mom argue inside.

“But, mom, you don’t get it! He’s going to kill me! No! No, no, no! Mom!” Scott’s frantic voice faded into pathetic whimpering and Derek could hear Melissa soothing him. 

“Sweetheart, it will be fine! I know you’re confused about how you feel. I can smell it all over you. And honestly, it’s to be expected.” She paused and Derek could hear her pull her puppy into her arms. “Just a minute, Derek,” she called. 

Shaking his head, Derek tried the door, smirking when it swung open. “Sorry, Mrs. McCall, but I don’t think this can wait.” Folding his arms across his chest, the alpha leaned against the door frame, eyes sweeping over the McCall’s. Scott was huddled against his mom, big frame hunched, trying to appear smaller; Mrs. McCall had her arms wrapped around the teen, her nose pressed against his temple.

“Well, why don’t you come in, Derek. Make yourself at home,” she said acerbically, rolling her eyes at the alpha. 

“Derek. Derek, I… Um. I…” Scott trailed off, looking up at Derek from beneath lowered lashes in his best imitation of a puppy ever. “Is Stiles’ okay,” he finally asked, dropping his eyes to the floor. 

Huffing, the alpha pushed away from the door frame. Flaring his nostrils he dragged in all the scents of the house, sifting them almost idly as he stared at Scott. Guilt and fear were the sharpest scents, both rolling off the beta in waves; Melissa just smelled tired and frustrated. “It’s okay, Scott,” Derek said gruffly before reaching out and scruffing the back of the beta’s neck with his hand, claws pricking lightly; he drew the teen away from his mother and into a loose hug. Resting his chin on Scott’s head, Derek flicked his eyes to Melissa, brows all but dancing. She shrugged in response and silently mouthed, “No clue”, at him. 

“Once Stiles came down from his heat, we talked. I know how you’re feeling, Scott. I know what happened. You need to relax, puppy,” Derek murmured, nuzzling Scott’s temple with his chin. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Honestly, I’d have to say you did exactly what Stiles’ needed in that moment.” 

“Then why do I feel all fucked up?” The teen wriggled, trying to pull out of Derek’s arms; the alpha tightened them in response, holding him close. 

“I’d guess that you feel fucked up, as you put it, for a couple of reasons. First, because it’s Stiles; the two of you have an intense bond. One I’ve been jealous of in the past but probably not for the reasons you’re thinking,” he adds as Scott stiffens and whines low in his throat. “And maybe because you’re confused about what and who you want. Confused about why you reacted the way you did when Stiles’ went into heat. And now you’re wondering, if rather than just loving Stiles’, you’re in love with Stiles’.”

Scott nods, licking his lips. “Pretty much.” 

Chuckling, the alpha drew back and tipped Scott’s face up until the beta met his wide and rather amused green eyes. Scott blinked and tipped his head to first one side and then the other, snorting when Derek busked his nose against the beta’s. 

“We’ll talk about it on the way back to school. Get your shit, puppy.” Derek spun Scott towards the stairs and gave him a little shove; he watched the beta to make sure he obeyed before turning his attention to the eerily silent Melissa McCall.

“Would you care to tell me what that was about,” she asked, folding her arms beneath her breasts. One brow arched towards her hairline as Derek ran a hand through his hair, shoulders sagging. 

“Not really?”

Laughing, Melissa grabbed Derek’s shoulder and drug him towards the kitchen. “You look like you need coffee… And maybe an anti-chaffing lotion.” 

“Yes, please,” he says, sprawling in a kitchen chair.

“Maybe you can talk some sense into my son. God knows I’ve tried but its…Well, its Scott. You’re not too far off the mark when you call him puppy.” She pours two cups of strong coffee and joins the alpha at the table. “It’s not that he’s stupid, he’s just a little slower than the average beta; emotionally, I sometimes wonder if things will ever stop being black and white for him.” 

Derek sighed and took a sip of the coffee. “Probably not, but he’s family. Or rather he will be, once I mark him.” Shrugging, Derek set down the mug and leaned forward, elbows braced on his knees. “Honestly, Scott’s as much mine as Stiles’ is, but it’s different. Obviously.”

“So, you’re going to pack-mark him?”

“That’s the plan.” Nodding, Derek stood, turning towards the kitchen door as Scott came bumbling down the stairs.  
“I’m ready. I guess,” the beta said eyes locked on his feet. 

“Relax, Scott. I’m not going to bite you. Yet,” Derek groused, slipping around the beta and heading for the door. 

Stifling a laugh, Melissa pulled her son in for a tight hug. “Everything’s going to be fine, Scottie,” she whispered. After pressing a kiss to her son’s head, she helped him carry his bags out to the Camaro.

“You’re going to need a bigger car soon, Derek,” she teased, stowing her son’s bags.   
Derek rolled his eyes. “I’ll make sure he calls you soon, Melissa,” he said, closing the trunk. He froze as she pulled him into a hug, huffing out a little growl as she released him. “Bye.”

“Take care of the boys, Derek.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and the puppy talk on the way back to campus.

Derek let the silence drag out; he watched Scott shift and squirm in the passenger seat out of the corner of his eye. He waited for the beta to catch a whiff of his self-satisfied, contented scent. Waited for Scott to start talking because he knew the teen would eventually. After twenty minutes of silence, Derek settled his broad hand on Scott’s knee, squeezing once; the beta flinched and exhaled roughly before slouching in the seat, the scent of his confusion thickening.

“So, just how many times did Stiles call or text you?” 

“He called 23 times, left 19 messages and texted me about 90 times,” Scott mumbled.

“And why didn’t you respond to my omega,” Derek asks, fighting to keep his voice as neutral as possible, despite the sub-vocal growl humming under the words. 

“Because.” Scott shrugged, picking at the hem of his t-shirt. “I didn’t know what to say. I mean, what was I supposed to say? Sorry, I molested you but you smelled so good I couldn’t help myself? Sorry, I got confused and crossed like a shit ton of boundaries?”

The alpha squeezed the beta’s knee again. “That would have been a good place to start. Scott… You didn’t do anything wrong. He’s not mad at you. Neither am I. Fuck, puppy, I don’t have any room to be mad at you because I’m too busy being grateful.”   
“G-grateful?” Scott straightened and Derek let go of his knee, smirking over at the beta.

“You got him to the medical center. You called me. Why wouldn’t I be grateful?”

“Because I…” Frowning, Scott turned, pressing his back against the door so he could really look at Derek, unable to figure out why he smelled both content and obnoxiously satisfied with himself.

“Scott. You’re eighteen and your best friend went into heat. Not just heat, he went into his First. That’s pretty fucking intense; Stiles was pumping out so many pheromones, more than he will during any other heat cycle. I’m amazed you didn’t try and tie him, especially given how close the two of you are. It’s instinct. Base and raw and nearly impossible to fight.”

“I wish I had, you know.” 

“Yeah, I do. But you didn’t. I did. Even if you had, Scott, you couldn’t have mated him.” Derek sighed, glancing at the blushing, squirming beta. 

“I know. I do! But why do I feel so fucked up about this?”

“Again. You’re eighteen and he’s your best friend. You two have been damn near inseparable for years. Your scents are so co-mingled that it’s hard for me to tell one from the other sometimes. But,” he adds, smirking, “you smell like apples and clove, more than apples and cinnamon.” 

“When we get back, I’m going to lock the two of you in a room to talk it out but Scott, I want you to remember one thing. He’s _mine_!” Derek snarled the last word, the sound reverberating through the car. “I don’t share,” he continued, voice softening. 

Whining, Scott bared his throat and hunched in the seat. Without taking his eyes off the road, Derek cupped his hand briefly over the beta’s throat, then ruffled the other’s hair when Scott relaxed.

“I heard what you told, Mom. About pack-marking me.” 

“Yeah, well, like I told Stiles’ you’re mine too. It’s different. Obviously. I don’t have any urge to mate you but I will put you in your place if you step out of bounds.” Shrugging, Derek pulled into a restaurant parking lot a few minutes from campus and parked the car, unbuckling so he could face Scott more squarely. “It’s archaic, I know, and not done anymore but sometimes, especially for an alpha like me, it’s necessary.”

“Holy shit, dude! I mean, Derek. I mean… Fuck.” 

Snorting, Derek rolled his eyes and furrowed his brow. “It’s the only way I’ll be able to let you near Stiles without losing my shit. However, I’m willing to wait until after the two of you have talked. You need to want to be pack as much as we want you to be pack.”

“We? You’re sure Stiles’ wants that? After everything I did?”

“Did he indicate, in any of his voice mails or texts that he was anything other than pissed at you for running away?”

“Uh. No,” Scott said hesitantly.

“And has Stiles ever been anything less than direct when he was pissed off?”

“No,” the beta said slowly, dragging out the ‘o’. 

“He’s not pissed, puppy. He’s hurt that you took off and won’t return his calls. He thinks he did something wrong. What, I have no fucking idea, but he does. So you, Scott, are going to man up and talk to him. In fact, I’m going to drop you off at the dorm and you’re going to go up to your room and if I have to I’m going to park my happy ass outside the door to make sure you stay there until Stiles feels better about the situation. Understand?”

“Yeah.” Scott nodded decisively and bit at his lips. “Question. How are you going to keep from killing me?”

Derek put the car in gear and pulled out of the lot. “For starters, you’re going to be wearing my jacket. It’ll make it easier on me because you’ll be covered in my scent; it’s not a perfect solution but until I mark you, it’s the best I’ve got. Second, you will be polite and you will listen to anything my omega feels like saying; if he feels like screaming at you, you will sit there and take it. Third, you will keep the touching to a bare minimum; y’know, no more than a hug; I really couldn’t tolerate more than that right now, puppy.” 

“Okay. I can do that. I can. I’ll sit on my bed, he can sit on his and there will be no touching of any sort.”

“Good. You really don’t need to worry so much, Scott. Pheromones are a bitch and a half. They wreak havoc on your body, not to mention your mind and heart. You love Stiles. I get that. I’m pretty fucking sure though, puppy, that you’re not in love with him.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott talk. Derek gives Scott something to think about then reasserts his claim on his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end folks! I hope, for the most part, that ya'll are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

“Asshole!” Stiles pummeled Scott’s chest, tears flooding his wide, amber eyes; they flashed gold and Derek pulled the omega into his arms, back against the alpha’s chest. Rumbling soothingly, he pressed his cheek against Stiles’ and twined their fingers together.

“I’m sorry,” Scott said, voice clear but soft. The beta hunched his shoulders, staring at the pair through lowered lashes. “I panicked. I got so confused; just utterly fucked up, Stiles. You’re family and I touched you like… I touched you like you belonged to me, like you were mine; not like you were my brother but… You just smelled so damn good and I wanted to take care of you. I wanted to make you feel good. I could tell you were going insane, crawling out of your skin and I knew that… That I could make it better and that it would be so good if I did. 

Fuck! I didn’t even think of, Kira. It was all I could do to drive. Your smell was driving me nuts. I was so hard it hurt and then I put my hand on you and it was so right and so fucking wrong. But… But I couldn’t stop. I didn’t want to stop.” Scott collapsed onto the edge of his bed, hands dangling limply between his knees. He sniffed hard and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder, inhaling the alpha’s scent and wetting the leather of Derek’s jacket with his tears.

“Good job, puppy,” Derek said softly, offering the beta a small, tender smile. 

Stiles choked back a ragged sob and slipped out of his mate’s arms to kneel in front of his best friend. Bracing his hands on Scott’s knees, Stiles dipped his head to catch the beta’s eyes. “I needed you to touch me. Right then, at that moment, you were it, Scott. I was scared and itching and uncomfortable; it hurt until you touched me. I trusted you to take care of me and you did. “Did I ever say no,” he asked softly.

Mutely, Scott shook his head, letting out a shuddering breath as Stiles cupped his face, thumbs brushing away the tears with slim, trembling fingers. “You’re an idiot, dude,” the omega proclaimed, offering the other a smile.

Derek sat beside Scott, pulling the beta against his side as he carded the fingers of his free hand through Stiles’ hair. The omega’s eyes fluttered closed, tension running out of his slim frame as he pressed his head into Derek’s palm. The alpha rumbled, contentment rolling off of him in waves of rich, warm, honeyed scent. “You two good?”

“Yeah,” they answered simultaneously. Stiles’ eyes popped open and, meeting Scott’s, the two dissolved into helpless laughter, earning an indulgent smile from the alpha. 

“Good.” Smiling widely now, Derek stood, drawing Stiles’ to his feet and into his arms. “You, puppy, should go talk to Kira. Straighten things out; I’m pretty sure if you tell her an edited version of what you told Stiles’ things’ll be okay. And… I think you have a decision to make; I don’t want you to make it lightly, Scott. Talk to Isaac and Erica. Talk to your mom; I mean really talk to your mom, ask her what you need to do to prepare. I don’t want you taken by surprise and I definitely don’t want to hurt you.” Derek ruffled Scott’s hair. “You have a week to let me know what you want.” 

When the door closed behind Scott, Derek pulled away from Stiles to flick the lock, smirking at the quick little inhale the action elicited from the omega. “Better, baby,” he asked, pushing away from the door to pull his mate into his arms; he dipped his head, nosing under the loose collar of Stiles’ t-shirt to lick and nuzzle the mating-mark.

“Yeah. Is it bad that I love him so much because he’s an idiot,” Stiles asked, tipping his head back to give Derek better access to the long line of his throat. 

“I think that’s why everyone loves the puppy so much.” Pulling back, Derek slide his hands beneath the hem of Stiles’ shirt, tugging it off the omega and tossing it towards the clothes hamper. “Remind me to thank him,” Derek rumbled, thumbs flicking over Stiles’ pert little nipples, wringing a moan out of the teen.

“F-for what?” He arched, pressing up into Derek’s hands as the alpha spread his hands wide, palming the omega’s ribcage.

“For taking you to the SMC. For calling me,” he whispered, chasing the moles on Stiles’ throat with his tongue as his hands dipped into the curve of the omega’s waist and lifted him. 

Squeaking, Stiles wrapped his long legs around Derek’s hips and tangled his hands in the other’s hair. “Yeah. Need to thank him for that too,” the omega panted, grinding down against the alpha’s thickening cock.

Derek nipped along Stiles’ jaw and spun, pressing the teen into the wall. “Mnhmm… I don’t know what I’d have done if he’d called someone else,” he admitted, voice tight as he pressed up against the omega. His hands slid down, dipping into the other’s jeans to cup twin handfuls of his creamy white ass and hold him close. “If he’d left you alone…”

Stiles tugged Derek’s face up, boldly met the alpha’s glowing red eyes; he let his wolf swim to the surface, his own eyes flashing in response. “He didn’t. He called you and you came. I can’t believe you came. I never… Never told…” Stiles’ words were bit off; he gasped as Derek slide one thick finger into the crease of his ass, thrumming it against the loosening pucker of his hole. 

“Never told him how badly I wanted you,” he finished, burrowing his face in Derek’s neck. “You’ve always smelled like rain and thunder to me; smelled so right.” Stiles’ squirmed, pressing back against Derek’s finger as it breached him, eased along by the slow trickle of slick.

Growling, the sound reverberating from the brick walls, Derek lowered Stiles to the floor; the omega whined as he pulled his finger free to work on the fly of the teen’s jeans. “First time I saw you, fifteen and long limbed and spastic, I wanted to kill you because just the sight of you, just the faintest whiff of you got me so hard. Fuck! Because of you I get hard every time I smell apple pie. That’s your fault.” Stiles’ hips jerked with every rough tug of Derek’s fingers on his button fly. 

Stiles scrabbled at Derek’s t-shirt, trying to pull it off the uncooperative alpha. Derek smirked as a tiny growl ripped from Stiles’ throat, the omega popping claws to shred the unrelieved black into ribbons. “Better,” he breathed, peppering Derek’s chest with kisses and sharp-fanged little bites. “Keep talking, Sourwolf,” he begged before latching onto a dark nipple, tongue flicking it into a hard peak that he rolled between his teeth.

“You’re beautiful. So. Fucking. Beautiful,” Derek rasped, shoving Stiles’ jeans down to pool at the omega’s feet before skimming his hands back up nearly hairless thighs, thumbs curling towards the thick little cock that twitched with every beat of Stiles’ heart. “Once, I approached your dad. Asked to court you. He told me no; emphatically no; with his shotgun. First time ever that I’ve slunk away with my tail between my legs.” 

Derek cupped his big hand over Stiles’ dick, fingers sliding between his legs, caressing the smooth skin just behind. Pressing a kiss to Stiles’ mouth, Derek slipped his fingers further back, pushing two into his slick little hole, his palm grinding against the root of the omega’s cock. “But I watched you. Sat outside your bedroom some nights; listened to you breathe. Listened to you finger this tight little hole, whimpering while you stroked your tiny, perfect cock.”

Clenching inner muscles, Stiles rocked back onto Derek’s fingers, drawing them deeper into his body. His slim hands opened Derek’s jeans and slipped inside; he curled both around the alpha’s impressively thick cock, one squeezing the barely there knot as the other tugged at the broad head. “God! Did you… Did you touch yourself,” he asked, kissing his way to Derek’s other nipple; he bit down hard, teeth piercing the skin around the nub.

Derek snarled, thrusting a third finger into the omega. “Sometimes. But… Only after. Only at home.” The alpha tangled his free hand in Stiles’ hair and jerked his head back, pressing his face against the slim throat. “I would jack for hours, the scent of your slick stuck in my nose, my knot so hard it hurt. I never came. Never,” he whispered, kissing his way to the mating-mark. “Not until that night. Not until I was inside you,” he rasped before sinking his fangs into the crux between Stiles’ shoulder and neck, widening the scar there. He lapped up the hormone laden blood with slow swipes of his broad tongue before pulling away. He ripped his fingers free of Stiles’ ass and swept the omega off his feet, tossing him onto the bed.

Chest heaving, Derek watched as Stiles rolled to his knees and pressed his shoulders into the thin mattress; his slim back was arched in one long, clean line. Derek swallowed a roar as Stiles spread his cheeks, presenting his loose, slick hole to his alpha. Jerking Stiles’ to the edge of the bed, Derek planted his feet firmly, jeans tangled around the tops of his boots and pressed the head of his cock against his omega. Gripping Stiles’ hips with bruising force, Derek pushed into the teen, not stopping until he bottomed out, hips pressed tight to the other’s ass. “You’re mine, Stiles. So mine,” he rasped, circling his hips as his knot began to rapidly swell, locking him inside the omega.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, due to an inner monologue, wherein I’ve argued with myself repeatedly and an insane amount of homework, I’ve altered my plans for the end of the fic. I have a couple of related one shots planned, including Stiles bringing his mate home to dad, but for now… Have the epilogue!

Epilogue

“Dude,” Scott panted, shouldering open the door as he juggled one end of a rather large, thin box. “You just had to go and get a Victorian mansion on a flipping hill? I mean, seriously, Derek, what the fuck is with all the stairs?”

“It’s not that bad, Scott,” Kira chirped from the other end of the box. “You’re just out of shape! Hi, Derek! Hi, Stiles!”

Squeaking, Stiles spilled himself from Derek’s lap to the floor, tugging his t-shirt back into place as he staggered to his feet. Derek laughed and hooked his thumbs in the omega’s belt loops, tugging Stiles down into his lap and snugging his arms tight around the other’s waist. The alpha propped his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, smirking at Scott.

“Well, puppy, that one goes in your room,” he says, voice warm and lazy. “Also, get your ass in here so poor Kira doesn’t fall down twenty concrete steps.”

“My room?” Blinking, Scott shuffled further into the room, sneakers squeaking across the shiny, sleek hardwood floor. “I get a room?”

Stiles laughs, shaking his head as he snuggles back against his mate. “Of course you do. You don’t really think that Derek bought this monstrosity just for us, did you?”

Laughing, Kira jostled her end of the box a little higher, pushing Scott closer to the couch as she leaned around the end to smile at the alpha and his mate.

“You get the pick of them, puppy. Third floor is ours but anything on the second is up for grabs. Better hurry before Isaac gets here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! I will be writing more! I promise! Real life sux. *sigh*


End file.
